wildnorwesterfandomcom-20200214-history
The Missing Engine
The Missing Engine is the fourth episode of Season 1 of Sodor: The Modern Years, and the sixty-eighth episode overall. Plot One morning, Thomas arrives at the Knapford Sheds, to find that Bear and James are having their photos taken, for profiles on the railway's website. Bear explains that the profiles are for facts and information about the engines that didn't make it into the Thin Clergyman's books, or the TV series based on said books. This gets Thomas thinking, and at Knapford he asks the Fat Controller if they'll be putting information about engines that used to work on the railway, more specifically Lily, on the website. The Fat Controller says there is a history section on the website, and Thomas tells her the story of Lily. Edward overhears the conversation, and reveals to Thomas that he never saw Lily at Crock's Scrapyard. This gets both Thomas and the Fat Controller pondering about her fate. A couple of days later, the Ffarquhar Branch engines are being photographed for their profile pictures, when Adam Tyler, the railway's director of Client and Public Relations, arrives. He explains that the Fat Controller asked him to look into Lily's disappearance, and he explains that the scrapyard's records show that Lily was bought from the scrapyard by her crew. He also mentions that he checked Sodor out on Google Earth, and that the Ballahoo Tunnel was the only real place she could have been hidden. Thomas then goes to Peter, and the latter confirms that the tunnel was empty when he was put into it in 1966. He tells Thomas that he may be better off asking the engines who were there at the time, however all of the enquiries result in a blank. Word reaches Gordon in the works, who is still undergoing repairs. He recalls that on one stormy night in 1934, he heard what he thought was an engine disappearing down the closed Kirk Ronan Branch Line. He suggests to Geoff that Brian may know what happened, as he was in the shed at the Kirk Ronan Docks at the time. Geoff tells him that he'll ask him about it later. That evening, Sheffield talks to Thomas at Tidmouth, telling him that Geoff told Brian what Gordon told him. Brian reveals that Lily was sent to Kirk Ronan. She was loaded aboard a ship called the Errant Venture, which was sunk in the storm. The crew made it to the Isle of Man, but the ship and the cargo (including Lily) were lost at sea. A couple of days later, the Fat Controller visits Thomas at Elsbridge. He is still depressed, and the Fat Controller reveals they've put Lily's story on the website. Thomas then realises that the locomotive crews would have had a hard time to come by £170, which was worth a lot more in those days. The Fat Controller explains that her great-grandfather, Sir Topham Hatt I, kept a diary. Apparently, the board of directors back in the day weren't pleased with him saving Neil, as the railway needed to present a 'modern image'. He arranged for Lily to be secretly sent to Kirk Ronan, from where she would be shipped up to the same factory as Neil. Thomas is surprised at this, and he departs. As the Fat Controller heads for her car, she gets an email. She reads it twice in disbelief, and drives off to make some arrangements. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Sheffield * Peter * Daisy * Bear * Geoff * Brian * Emily Helen Hatt * Adam Tyler * Duck (does not speak) * Lily (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Troublesome Trucks (do not speak) * Skarloey (does not speak) * Donald and Douglas (not named, do not speak) * Oliver (not named, does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Bill or Ben (cameo) * Eric (cameo) * Alice (cameo) * Winston (cameo) * Tornado (cameo) * Patrick (cameo) * Henrietta and Victoria (cameo) * Roger (mentioned) * Neil (mentioned) * Clive (mentioned) * Colin (mentioned) * Adam (mentioned) * BoCo (mentioned) * Trevor (mentioned) * Norman Spencer (mentioned) * Sir Topham Hatt I (mentioned) * Sir Charles Topham Hatt (mentioned; referred to as grandfather) * The Thin Clergyman (mentioned) Trivia *The Errant Venture is the name of a Star Destroyer in the Star Wars: X-Wing series of novels. WildNorWester enjoyed reading these, and used to own all of them. *Originally, the Arlesdale Engines were to have made a cameo appearance, after Thomas takes his inquiries to Duck. This was cut due to time constraints. *This episode features flashbacks to the events of Little Western Legacy. Given that the character models had been changed over, these shots were re-created using the RWS-style models. Voice Cast *WildNorWester as The Narrator, Brian and Adam Tyler *Joe Gibbons as Thomas *EpicThomasFan713 as Edward *Generations113 as Gordon *Edward Tear as James *Tines Sensahthe as Percy *JJLR as Toby *NWR1991 as Sheffield *David Moyle as Peter *ANB as Daisy and Emily Helen Hatt *Jinty1798 as Bear *Thomas1Edward2Henry3 as Geoff Gallery TheMissingEngineTitleCard.png|Title Card TheMissingEngine1.png File:EmilyHelenHatt.png LittleWesternLegacySTMY.png|Events of Little Western Legacy remade with the new models LittleWesternLegacySTMY2.png File:Daisy.png AdamTyler.png|Adam Tyler BrianShed.png Episode File:Sodor the Modern Years The Missing Engine Category:Episodes Category:Sodor: The Modern Years Category:Season 1 STMY Category:Flashbacks